A Series of song shots
by LadyKaramel
Summary: These are a series of song shots with my oc character Caroline and Crowley, please if you have any song requests or ideas then let me hear them. Please keep it pg-13 though!
1. Heartless

Hello people! I have a series of song fic one shots featuring Crowley and my character Caroline Henderson. I am asking for ideas for one shots featuring them and they can range from just fluffy things to troubles they may face but please keep it pg-13. I own nothing but my oc and I do not own any of the song lyrics.

00000000

_In the night I hear em' talk_

_The coldest story ever told._

_Somewhere far along this rode_

_He lost his soul,_

_To a woman so heartless._

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

Crowley had known many woman in his lifetime but none of them had ever measured up to Caroline Henderson, the daughter of Death himself. He had heard of the things she was capable of and how she was even stronger than the other three horsemen combined and she was just as cold.

_How could you be so, cold as the winter breeze yo_

However, he did not think that her strength was all that impressive no matter what Balthazar said because he was the king of hell and had seen a lot more impressive things done by a hellhound than by her. Crowley himself was probably evenly matched with Caroline albeit a little more powerful which made for a good reputation of telling people to watch what they say. However, ever since the moose and squirrel had gotten the bright idea to pump him full of "humanity" he had been getting another reputation of being a bit of a softie even with Abadon dead and gone, which without a doubt made Caroline smirk.

_Just remember you talkin' to me though_

_You need to watch the way you're talking to me yo_

Crowley had known Caroline long before all of this and he knew she'd had troubles and didn't listen to her father or embrace her destiney of becoming the queen of the reapers. He had went with her when she confronted her father and had given up her necklace to go out on her own, he had sat by her when she cried into her hands after her third monster child, Thaudeas, had been killed by a hunter, and he had also slapped her across the face after a huge fight they'd had over her going back to mebrace the destiney her father had for her.

_I mean after all the things that we been through_

_I mean after all the things we got into_

_And yo I know of some things you __ain't told me_

_And yo I did some things but that's the old me_

Crowley could see Caroline looking at him from behind his back and could not only feel a burning gaze to be noticed but she wanted him to come to her so she could rub it in his face that he has become soft. Well Crowley could show her that she was wrong because even if she gets a new man he will still have his friends Balthazar and Gabriel but still he couldn't help but glance back at her.

_And now you wanna' get me back_

_And you gonna' show me_

_So you walk around like you don't know me._

_You got a new friend_

_Well I got homies_

_But in the end it's still so lonely._

_In the night I hear them talk_

_The coldest story ever told._

_Somewhere far along this road he los__t his soul_

_To a woman so heartless._

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

Every time he talked with her it ended in a childish game of harsh teasing and her shooting him her famous glare that sent shivers down his spine. Caroline would then isolate herself in who knows where for several days or maybe weeks until her father would finally have to go and find her, and then he would scold Crowley harshly for turning her away. Crowley for his part would just scoff and tell Caroline to stop being so hot blooded about the whole thing, and then she'd go darkside on him and he would disapear just before he got his head chopped off.

_How could you be so Dr. Evil?_

_You're bringing out a side of me that I don't know._

Crowley would then isolate himself for a couple of days and Caroline would then call him to tone down the anger they both were probably feeling by apologizing for her rampage, even though they both swore they wouldn't speak to each other anymore.

_I decided we weren't going to speak_

_So why we up 3 am on the phone?_

After the phone call Balthazar would stop by and ask how her royal reaperness was doing and Crowley would explain the situation. Balthazar would then ask why Crowley kept breaking his promise to not call or talk to her and why was she so mad at him in the first place? THe other man would shrug and then say he was jsut going to let it slide because he knew if Balthazar tried to intervine with this, Crowley already knew how it would end. Caroline would get angry and then go talk to her father about it who would then tell her to wait a couple of months for this to stop.

_Why does she be so mad at me for?_

_Homie I don't know she's hot and cold._

_I won't stop _

_Won't mess my groove up_

_Cause I already know how this thing goes._

_You run and tell your friends that you're leavin' me_

_THey say that they don't see what you see in me_

_You wait a couple months then you gonna' see_

_You'll never find nobody better than me._

Crowley had had enough finally at the end of the month and he went directly to Caroline in the middle of the night, woke her from her slumber and told her that they needed to knock this off. They kept their voices down but Caroline and Crowley went at it like cats in a bag, Caroline telling Crowley that he didn't remember the things they went through together, Crowley demanding that yes he did remember her crying to him and holding her, then she asked if he remembered slapping her across the face. The man then grabbed her face with both of his hands and said to her in a low serious voice," Nobody has any idea what we've been through together love. They don't know about that night so many years ago and they don't have to know, okay?" The next hour and a half was a haze of bites, kisses, groans, and finally at the end of it all the two lay on Caroline's bed with Crowley stroking the red curly locks of the sleepy woman. She whispered for Crowley to stay with her but he closed her eyes with his fingers and told her to sleep for both of them.

_Talkin' talkin' talkin' talk_

_Baby let's just knock it off._

_THey don't know what we've been through_

_They don't know about me and you._

_So I've got something new to see_

_And you just gonna' keep hatin' me_

_And we just gonna' be enemies._

_I know you can't believe_

_I could just leave it wrong and you can't make it right._

_I'm gonna' take off tonight_

_Into the night_

Crowley left Caroline alone to sleep for the both of them just like he'd said. He needed time to think about this situation and probably give Caroline some more time for herself away from him. He did...care about her well being since it was only the gentleman thing to do but he felt like there was more under that cold surface of her skin. He would have to break it open, not tonight of course but very soon.

_In the night I hear them talk_

_The coldest story ever told._

_Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless._

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

End of first chapter.

Please give this a chance and r and r! Also give me ideas for songs and next chapters! I'm giving the power to the people here folks so yeah use it!

-LadyKaramel


	2. I Knew You Were Trouble

Hello people! I have another chapter for my series of song fic one shots featuring Crowley and my character Caroline Henderson. I am asking for ideas for one shots featuring them and they can range from just fluffy things to troubles they may face but please keep it pg-13. This one shot focuses more on Caroline and her monster children. It explains how each of their fathers betrayed her and how she is hesitant to allow Crowley to love her because her last husband left a bad scar on her heart. I own nothing but my oc and I do not own any of the song lyrics.

00000000

_Once upon a time_

_A few mistakes ago._

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me _

_You found me_

Her first child had been her oldest son Angus and he had been a half breed spider creature with a spider's head and a human lower body. He had spider legs that came from his back which he'd use to walk on and reach high places. Caroline had been young then, almost nineteen human years, and she had met Angus' father William at a local shop in a small village. He had been charming and polite to her so she allowed him to take her to a few resturaunts and buy her small gifts. He showered her with affection when they were alone but in public he seemed like he didn't really care. Even so Caroline let herself fall in love with and marry him.

_I guess you didn't care _

_And I guess I liked that._

After realizing she was pregenant she told William and he immediately demanded they divorce, claiming that she must have slept with somebody else and the baby was not his. He left soon after leaving Caroline in a sense of shock and with a child she might not be able to take care of.

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back._

_Without me_

_Without me_

_Without me._

Caroline for her part grew ferociously angry and after William had gone to bed she took her necklace, placed it on his forehead, and after waving her hand over it, William began to choke on something. He began to cough up dirt and after a while a bug crawled out of his mouth along with several others. He was soon cold and dead and Caroline took her leave, picking up everything she owned and leaving the village to her next destination.

_And he's long gone_

_When he's next to me._

_And I realize the blame is on me._

Caroline had Angus shortly after arriving in another village and she took careful pride in caring for him so he would not grow up like his father. Caroline's heart had hurt when she thought of how she could be so foolish as to think that William could care for her. He took her places where he gave her little gifts and told her about love but it was all a facade. He had been a womanizer and she had fallen hard for him and had fallen hard because of him.

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now._

_Flew me to places I've never been_

_So you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now._

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground!_

When Angus was about the age of five Caroline had forgotten his father and she had moved on to find a new love who's name was Samuel. He was a norse man and swooped her off of her feet when he first saw her. He showered her with love and affection and he adored Angus much to Caroline's happiness. He ran with her in fields, hunted game for her and Angus to eat, and after a few months of this reoccuring theme Samuel asked Caroline to marry him. She agreed and after a few months she was with child again but this time Samuel went on a hunt but did not come back. Caroline went looking for him and she found Samuel's body laying in a rocky creek blood staining the water and a knife through his chest. She wept for hours before going home to tell Angus of his father's death.

_Oh, oh, oh trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, oh trouble, trouble, trouble_

Two years after her half goat half human daughter Lily was born, Caroline found a new place to live in WhiteChapel, London. It was difficult to make ends meet at first but after buying a building from a renter she was able to start making her special candies. Caroline had been in the market district finding beets that she could boil so she could use the red color to dye her candies, when he saw her. He was a noble man that came from a rich family and was looking for a wife so he could inherit his father's estate and large sums of money. His name was Edward and he swooned after Caroline the first minute he saw her and then offered her a ride back to her abode. Caroline had graciously but cautiously accepted his offer and after finding out she was just a candy maker Edward realized he could swoon her with offers of money and a good home.

Caroline accepted and she along with Angus and Lily went to live with Edward in his father's estate but after they were married for about four months the chambermaids bgan to tell Caroline that Edward was planning to kill her because he was hiding a secret that he was afraid she might discover.

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know, that he's the reason why_

Caroline did find out the secret and it wasn't that he was having an affair but he was actually a werewolf and after their new son was born Edward would slaughter her as well as her other children and take the child away to be trained. Caroline actually had hoped it was just an affair because at least they would have been able to talk about it but now she knew of his plan but he did not know that she couldn't die because she was after all the daughter of the Horseman Death. Even so, that didn't mean his plan hurt her any less.

_You're drowning_

_You're drowning_

_You're drowning_

Caroline told her children of a plan to fake her death as well as theirs and when the next full moon came, the baby was born. Caroline named him Damien and that night Edward transformed into a werewolf then supposedly killed her and her children. He took Damien from his cradle and ordered his servants to get rid of Caroline, Lily, and Angus' bodies but all three of them escaped and went back to their other home but assumed a different identity.

_Now I heard you moved on, from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt, is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see_

_Now I see_

_Now I see_

Caroline saw her son Damien when Edward would ride through the village and she had to refrain from lashing out and literally tearing Edward to pieces then swooping in to save her rightful son. She would return home and at night hold her children tightly and want to cry but never able to. She thought again of how she had been foolish enough to keep making the same mistake and never learning that the words those men had spoken and the places they had taken her had all been a farce because they hadn't actually loved her.

_He was long gone, when he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me._

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now._

_Flew me to places I'd never been, so you put me down_

_Oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now._

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground!_

Caroline had been able to work out a scheme that would allow her to get Damien back and get rid of Edward. She knew of a werewolf hunter that had been passing through the land and she found him then said in exchange for killing a werewolf for her she would show him Death, the Horseman himself. The hunter agreed and after he had tracked down Edward then beheaded the beast, the hunter brought Damien to Caroline and a bit of a summoning ritual took place. Her father Death appeared and he first disposed of the hunter then scolded Caroline for summoning him. He said he had been watching Caroline and had seen her mistakes and the trouble she'd caused and should be thankful that he doesn't lock her away for the rest of her days then scatter her children all over the world.

_Oh, oh trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh trouble, trouble, trouble_

Caroline screamed at her father saying that if he really had loved her mother then he wouldn't have let her be burned to death and if he really loved her then he would not threaten her with such things. Death for his part came close, got in her face and said," Most people talk to me with a little more respect." With those words he turned coldly and left Caroline to herself but almost as soon as he disappeared Caroline wept whilst clutching Damien and her other children close.

_When your sadest fear, comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me_

_Or her_

_Or anyone_

_Or anything, yeah_

Years upon years after this happend left Caroline without her children and never trusting any man or human for that matter with her life. She hated the winchesters the moment she met them and flat out refused to give the location of her father. She later came to meet Crowley and despise him as well but not entirely hate him with a fiery passion like she did others. She was skeptical to trust him and for a while she didn't because of her past life and she still hated her father for his last actions but soon after Abadon threatened her life and the life of her youngest child Damien, Crowley rescued them both thus restoring Caroline's trust in people.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_So you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground!_

However, Caroline's father got wind of her plan to give up being a reaper and he banished Crowley to a city and locked Caroline away in purgatory so she would never see him again. Being the child of Death allowed Caroline to control the beasts so she was able to make purgatory livable for herself but she wept every night for being seperated from the man she had come to understand that she loved and who loved her.

_Oh, oh trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, oh trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble._

End of chapter 2.

Please r and r! I mean it! After reading leave me a comment! Please?!

-LadyKaramel


	3. You Spin Me Right Round

Hey you guys I have a new chapter and this one is a little fun! I have a fun dancing song for this chapter along with a club scene and the song is "You Spin Me Right Round(Like a Record Baby) if you wan to play it along with the story, so I hope it's fun for you to read! I own nothing except my OC character Caroline.

888888

_If I...I get to know your name_

_Well if I_

_Could trace your private number baby_

It had been another difficult day what with torturing souls and running hell like clockwork and Crowley was exhausted but willing to have fun with Balthazar. THe blonde angel had insisted that they go to the clubs and have some Saturday night fun that'd give them that wild feeling. Crowley wasn't so sure about it all but when he had had a couple of drinks and calmed down a bit...he saw her.

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're having fun_

_Open up your lovin' arms_

_I want some, want some_

It was Caroline but she was dressed out of her usual elegent dress get up and in some appropriate club attire. Her pleated locks were pulled up into a curly ponytail that came to the middle of her back, she wore skinny black leather pants, a red corset with black lace roses adorning it, her fingers were laced with black elbow lace gloves, and her bone white pearl necklace gleamed in the dim flashing lights. Her kohl outlined eyes looked over to him and she looked quickly away at first but Crowley could see her peeking over her shoulder at him. He smirked and pulled a red rose from his suit- yes suit pocket since he had refused to wear anything else- pocket and waved it a little at her. Caroline smirked at him then she ordered herself another martini and turned her back to him, thus posing a challenge. Crowley smirked as he ignored the woman who had just sat down beside him and was pawing at the napkin where his drink sat, trying to gain his attention.

_I set my sights on you_

_And no one else will do_

_And I_

_I've got to have my way now baby_

Crowley got up from his seat and walked over to where Caroline sat but when he was about to sit, she got up and walked onto the dance floor swinging her hips to and fro. He chuckled to himself and ordered another drink whilst Caroline stayed close to where Crowley could see her dancing which made him think "_Oh she's teasing."_

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're having fun_

_Open up your loving arms_

_Watch out here I come!_

Caroline began a twist with her legs, which Crowley couldn't help but notice were slender and looked nice in her jeans, and push her arms forwards and backwards puffing her chest a bit. Crowley tapped his foot in time with the beat of the song and saw Caroline's body moving with it as if he was conducting her being to dance for him. She crouched close to the floor and smiled at him even though it looked like she was looking into the crowd instead of at him.

_You spin me right round baby, right round_

_Like a record baby, right round, round, round_

_You spin me right round baby, right round_

_Like a record baby, right round, round, round_

She moved her knees to the left and right as she came back up sliding her hands up her sides and into the air then back down into an arch. She pulled her knees in and then out as she did the same with her arms, pulling them into an arch and out and swinging her head and hips. If she was alone it would have been strange but in a crowded dance club she was bumping against other people causing her to sway more than necessary and swing her body. Caroline caught herself from falling and she spun on the ball of her foot with her arms up and right hip stuck out all the while winking at Crowley.

That was the last straw.

Crowley got up from his seat and went after Caroline who was in the very middle of the dance floor swaying her hips now and her smile said a thousand words to him. He smirked back at her thinking that he loved this woman so damn much and wanting to love her good and forever, but for now he would dance with her.

_I got to be your friend now baby_

_And I _

_Would like to move in just a little bit closer_

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're lots of fun_

_Open up your loving arms_

_Watch out here I come!_

Crowley ignored Balthazar smirking and snickering as he danced with Caroline and she gave him a reassuring shoulder squeeze every now and again to tell him that it was okay and she told him with her eyes that she thought he looked hot dancing. Crowley pulled her flush against him and then twirled her into a dip and then flipped her back up into a spin and back into his arms, with Caroline giggling all the time.

_You spin me right round baby, right round_

_Like a record baby, right round, round, round._

_You spin me right round baby, right round_

_Like a record baby, right round, round, round._

Balthazar had gotten out his phone and was about to take a video when Crowley dipped Caroline and snapped his fingers at Balthazar, causing his phone to die. He smirked and twirled Caroline back up who held on and swung her body around, then under his legs, then Crowley hauled her back up swinging her legs into the air, then back down putting her legs around his hips. She let go and balancing on her hands Caroline did a back flip and landed on to the floor.

_I want to loooo-o-o-o-ove_

_I want to loooo-o-o-o-ove_

Caroline came close with her flushed face and Crowley stared into her eyes his face flushed as well. They both went in a bit of a circle and then began to dance together with Caroline putting her feet towards his and then Crowley backing up. They developed a pattern and Caroline began to pump her arms in a circle and throwing her head back every often.

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're lots of fun_

_Open up your loving arms_

_Watch out here I come!_

Their positions changed and Caroline stood in front of Crowley with her back to him and resumed her dancing fro mwhen the song had begun: twisting her body from side to side while crouching to the ground. Crowley kept his distance but danced anyway smiling at Caroline as she looked up at him from going down and then looked down at him from going up.

_You spin me right round baby, right round _

_Like a record baby, right round, round, round._

_You spin me right round baby, right round_

_Like a record baby, right round, round, round._

_You spin me right round(you spin me right round) right round_

_Like a record baby, right round, round, round._

_(I want to loooooooo-o-o-ove) You spin me right round baby, right round_

_Like a record baby, right round, round, round_

_(I want to loooooooo-o-o-o-ove) You spin me right round baby, right round_

_Like a record baby, right round, round, round_

As the song came to a close Crowley pulled Caroline up and then whispered something in her ear and when she looked at him with an eyebrow quirked he smiled widely. She smiled back at him and when he snapped his fingers they both disappeared.

_You spin me right round baby, right round_

_Like a record baby, right round, round, round._

End of chapter 3.

So was it fun? What did you guys think? It was an old song but it was still fun to write. Please R and R!

-LadyKaramel


	4. Queen of Disaster

Hey you guys this is request chapter! It is a song by Lana Del Rey and is called Queen of Disaster. This chapter will be like a plot change one and you'll find out why! I own nothing but my OC.

88888

It had taken at least three leviathans, four werewolves, two hellhounds, and a huge angry mama harpy to get Sam and Dean to agree to help Crowley in getting to purgatory so he could find Caroline. They both gave him glares that could freeze fire on the way to the location but all in all Crowley was glad they were going to help him and by help he meant do all of the work and possible get stuck in purgatory themselves. Crolwey hoped that they wouldn't run into Death because he was the one who had sent Caroline there in the first place and he would be very sore if he found out his daughter had left. Crowley sighed as he remebered the last time he saw Caroline in all of her red haired glory and he felt soothed by the vision of her lying comfortably on the bed wearing her favorite black dress.

_What you do to me is indescribable_

_Got me sparkling just like an emerald_

_Set my soul on fire and make me wild_

_Like the deep blue sea_

Caroline sighed as she lounged on her brown leather couch and smoothed out the wrinkles in her strapless black cocktail dress. She checked if there were any specks of blood on it from her recent punishing of the leviathens and when she saw none she leaned back and flounced her hair out so it went over the side arm and down to rest on the hardwood floor. Her thoughts drifted to Crowley and instantly a warm shiver spread over her body and she smiled at his memory. Her man, her king, flashed into her minds eye and she remembered his smooth like silk voice and dark eyes boring into hers as he lingered above her.

_No other boy ever made me feel beautiful_

_When I'm in your arms, I feel I have it all._

_Is it your tattoos or golden grill_

_That makes me feel this way?_

Caroline suddenly rose to her feet and began to put one foot in front of the other while she span in a circle, her arms bent and hands in front of her torso. She assumed this is what women meant when they said their loved one made them want to dance and Caroline somewhat liked it actually. She was so occupied she almost knocked over a lamp and after catching it just in time Caroline looked up in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. She snapped her fingers and a black tiara appeared on her head and she felt the only thing that was missing was her king.

_Ya got me spinning like a ballerina_

_Feelin' gangsta every time I see ya'_

_You're the king and baby_

_I'm the queen of disaster, disaster._

_Ya' got me spinning like a ballerina_

_You're the bad boy that I always dreamed of_

_You're the king and baby_

_I'm the queen of disaster, disaster._

Caroline was pulled from her thoughts as a bang was heard and thudding feet on the large porch convinced her enough to pull her hidden dagger out of her hair pin and approach the door carefully. She knew there was a flask of drain cleaner in the table next to the door just in case a leviathen would try to stick it's hand through the door but she was suddenly thrown back because the door burst open from someone kicking it. Caroline landed on her feet perfectly and looked up ready to fight but nearly fell over when she saw who it was. Sam, Dean, and Crowley stood in the foyer looking absolutely tired and covered in black goo. Even so Caroline rushed to Crowley who wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionetly with her returning his kisses.

_My mascara thick, I think I'll get emotional_

_You know I was more than just a party girl._

_Isn't hard to see what's going on, I'm so far gone._

Sam and Dean expressed their open disgust and Caroline faintly heard Dean ask if there was any booze in this place, but she didn't care because her king had come back for her. Through everything they had both experienced, the arguments, the seperation, and the silence he had come back to her and they sought comfort in each other's arms.

_When I saw your face it was incredible,_

_Painted on my soul, it as indelible._

_We celebrate our twisted fate, we're the broken ones._

"Caroline?"

"Yes Crowley?"

"I have something I want to ask you and please, I want you to be honest with me love. If you don't want to do this then by all means say no and walk away but please just listen. I had thought that moose was just being weak when he said he had found love in another person but after meeting you I...he...he was right. I don't mean to sound "cheesy" but I found everything I had wanted in you." Crowley said.

"Dude what's he doing?" Sam asked Dean.

"I dunno but this wasn't part of the plan." Dean answered.

"What I'm saying Caroline is"- Crowley took her hand in his and got down on one knee. He pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket and upon opening it revealed a beautiful diamond ring on a sliver band with several rubies encrusted into the band.-" Will you be my queen?"

Caroline felt her heart almost stop and she put her hand over her mouth as her eyes welt up with tears. She began to nod and then whispered," Yes...yes I will!" Crowley put the ring on her finger and pulled her into a deep kiss as Sam and Dean's moths fell open in shock.

_Ya' got me spinning like a ballerina_

_Feelin' gangsta' every time I see ya',_

_You're the king and baby,_

_I'm the queen of disaster, disaster._

_You got me spinning like a ballerina_

_You're the bad boy that I always dreamed of,_

_You're the king and baby,_

_I'm the queen of disaster, disaster._

In a flash Crowley was barking orders at Sam and Dean to help him put symbols on the entire house to not only keep out leviathens but the Horseman Death as well. Sam and Dean didn't understand and refused until Caroline grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts, pulled them close, and stared into their eyes as her's glowed red. Both of them had a look of shock and fear come over their faces and they immediately began to walk around and paint the symbols. Caroline went upstairs and when she got into her bedroom she went straight to her closet and pulled out a beautiful white gown. It was a corset gown but it had beading along the bust and it curled into vines down the sides and to the waist of the skirt which had a long train attached to it. A veil went with it and this had a comb she could put in her hair and hold it in place and it was decorated with lace flowers.

Caroline quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs to see the parlor room had been decorated with red and black ribbons and Crowley standing at the end of a red carpet. Sam and Dean however were tied up and sitting in chairs as the witnesses and Crowley snapped his fingers causing a leviathan with a sealed neckbrace to start playing the organ. Caroline walked down the aisle slowly and she smiled when she saw Crowley wipe his eyes and then hold out his hand for her to take. As she did however, the walls began to shake and Crowley nodded at another leviathan dressed as a minister who had a sealed brace around his neck.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered to bring this king and this princess together in matrimony." another tremor shook the house and the leviathan priest turned a couple of pages after Crowley gave him a glare. THe windows began to crack and a floorboard broke along with others i nthe back of the house.

"Do you Crowley"- a tremor caused the priest to shake in place-"take Caroline to be your lawfully"- another- "wedded wife" the candelier i nthe foyer broke and smashed to the floor-" for sickness and in health, for better or for worse, to honor and love until death do you part?"

"I do." Crowley said and motioned for the priest to hurry up. He turned to Caroline but then a chunk of the ceiling fell and she ducked out of the way just in time.

"Do you Caroline take Crowley to be your"- the door was banged upon with what seemed to be a cane-" lawfully wedded husband for sickness and In health, for better or for worse, to honor and love until death do you part?"

"I do." Caroline said as the trmors caused her to almost fall and be caught by Crowley.

"You may now"- a tremor interrupted him-" You may now"- another tremor caused him to fall and then get back up-" You may now kiss"- a boom shook the whole house and the windows all broke getting rid of the symbols-" JUST KISS!"

Crowley pulled Caroline close and the pounding disperssed leaving everything quiet, signaling that Death had left.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, for the very first time..._

_Ya' got me spinning like a ballerina_

_Feelin' gangsta' every time I see ya'_

_You're the king and baby,_

_I'm the queen of disaster, disaster._

_Ya' got me spinning like a ballerina_

_You're the bad boy that I always dreamed of,_

_You're the king and I'm the beauty queen of disaster, disaster._

Crowley turned to Sam and Dean and he said," Be with you in a couple of hours boys. Maybe five hours at the most." Then he picked up Caroline and carried her out of the parlor room and up the stairs.

End of chapter 4.

What did you think? Was it good? Hope it was and please R and R!

-LadyKaramel


End file.
